


【斑樱】西塞罗酒店

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: ABO世界观，私设非常多，考究党慎入。斑樱双A，前期斑O化，肉体樱斑，精神斑樱。剧情与R齐头并进，双非洁。涉及政斗因而原作阵营污名化有。非常非常缘更。题目取自于音乐剧《芝加哥》片段。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

春野樱站在大厅的一角，不算偏僻的地方，眯着眼睛看似无聊地盯着外面迎来送往的车辆。灰色的女式西装外套披在背上，她双手抱胸随意地站在那里就像在等什么人。

大厅里的侍者看着这位女士似乎很熟悉这种高级场所，没有半分紧张不安，便没有反复上去打扰。毕竟其他客人同样需要他们殷勤周到的招待。

这里是西塞罗酒店，名流才能在此驻足的地方。

然而不管是怎样的金银粉饰，气度遮掩，这样被下等人们连直视大门都不敢的金色大厅中仍然弥漫着一层淡淡的，混杂的信息素的气息。说明除了隔断非常好的房间里以外，这酒店的某些不为人知的角落中也在进行着光天化日下的火热勾当。

越是光明灿烂的地方，越是有见不得人的污秽。樱这么想着。

侧后方的大门打开，稍微在门厅里引起一片小小的骚动。她从擦得锃亮的金属扶栏上能看到一群气度不凡的人走了进来，簇拥着为首的那个男人，很快走进了电梯。她的手心开始冒汗，但行动间却没有犹豫，终于从站了许久的角落中离开，搭乘第二间电梯跟上了楼。

十三层是贵宾中的贵宾才能入住的楼层，如今更是被那一位整层都包了下来，作为大选期间暂时的住处。樱将纲手给她的黑金卡片在发光的读条区刷了一下，电梯轿厢里十三层的蓝色亮起，电梯平稳上升。

在匀速的过程中，人不会有失重或者超重的感觉，但当电梯快要到达她所要去的楼层，减速带来的超重感让她觉得自己的心脏仿佛也对胸腔造成了更大的压力，直直下坠，快要脱出。

“叮——”十三层到了。樱深吸一口气，按开电梯门。外面正站着一群人，压力扑面而来，樱无法抗拒地低下头。

西装革履的男男女女们面色全都是冷淡矜持的，微微侧身让上来的女人先走。他们自然都是Alpha，能识别出面前的这个女人也是，不过她作为Alpha的资质似乎很弱，是个弱A，她的信息素能不能驱赶谁都不好说。

这样一个Alpha，不知道容身之地在哪里呢。

电梯门关上之前，他们看着女人娉婷离去的背影，心中不约而同地如此想。

厚重的金红地毯使得樱即使穿了坚硬的细高跟鞋也能走得无声无息。眼睛的余光扫着门牌上的号码，樱转了一圈才找到了那一位的房间。她不能在门口做太久心理准备，这里大概到处都有监控，任何不合理的停留都会带来麻烦，于是她伸手按响了门铃。

片刻后门轴处动了动，传来细微的咔嚓声响，然后厚重的木门被打开，男人坚硬冷淡的脸出现在后面，她印象中通常低低束在脑后的黑发此刻已经松开，大蓬地拢在他背后。男人打量了一会儿樱，抿着嘴唇没有说话，樱先行鞠躬说道：“您好，宇智波斑先生，我是春野樱。”

“哦。”他似乎明白了什么，抱胸说，“纲手的人。”

“是的。”樱点头。她能感觉到背后也开始出汗，被西装裙遮住的大腿内侧在微微发抖。面前的这个男人即使在Alpha中也是巅峰，给她的压力实在不小。加上她接下来要做的事情，同样不得不让她不安。

“进来吧。”尽管樱非常不安，但这似乎并不是这个名为斑的的男人的本意，他轻描淡写地转身进了房间，没有把这个女人非常放在心上，更不用说专门威吓她了。但令人感到敬畏大概是他不能控制的本能。

樱跟着他走进房间，自动感应的门在她背后关上。

面前的房间——几乎不能说是房间，毕竟是西塞罗酒店的特宾专属，入眼是宽大豪华的客厅，关着的门是其他设施的入口。斑走到房间自带的吧台那里，随手取出一个厚底方口玻璃杯，扔进去两块冰块，到了三分之一杯棕色的酒液，顺手向她晃了晃，“喝酒吗？”

“不了。”樱摇摇头。

斑没有勉强。他持着酒杯坐进宽大的单人沙发里面呷了一口酒，看着面前站着的，虽然勉强自己保持镇定，但很容易让自己看出来局促的女人。他忽然低低地笑了一声，用举着酒杯的手指了指对面的沙发，酒杯中的冰块互相撞击发出叮当的脆响。

“你可以坐在那里。”

樱像某种动物一样惊了一下，然后努力保持着平静走到他面前的单人沙发那里坐下。斑感觉有点热，他伸手扯松了领带，放下酒杯十指交叉放在下腹，交叠着双腿以一种十分轻松从容的姿态问道：“那么，纲手派你过来有什么事？说实话，像我们现在的关系，实在不是能够互通消息的好时候。”

他和纲手的竞选已经到了最白热化的阶段，面前这个年轻的女人据说是纲手的学生，他并不认为纲手这个时候派她过来会是带有善意的意图。

如果是美人计的话，到底也差了点意思。斑不动声色地将樱的上上下下打量了一遍，想着这也不是自己偏爱的类型。他觉得房间里的温度又上升了一点，伸手将领带完全解了下来，顺便扭开了两颗衬衫扣子。

“纲手大人的意思是，希望您退出接下来的竞选。”樱抬起头，看着斑的眼睛。

斑抑制不住地大声笑了起来，几声以后停下说：“如果不是你手中拿着我给千手那边的电梯卡，我真怀疑你是不是真的是纲手派过来的人。我不想回答这个问题，你可以直接把我的态度带回去。”说完他就想站起身送客。

“我恐怕在得到正面的答复前不能离开这里。”樱慢慢地，仿佛是胆怯地摇了摇头。斑不知怎么的烦躁起来，他把这归咎于眼前女人带来的完全荒谬的话题的原因。他站起来，惊讶地感觉到腿有点软，但他还是保持着冷肃说：“出去关上门。”

樱也站起身，定定地看着他，“斑。”

突然被她这么叫，斑只觉得自己心头颤了一下，后脖颈那里产生一种奇异的酥麻感蔓延到全身。他皱着眉伸手摸了摸后脖，却感觉不到什么异状。

眼前的女人似乎完全没有离开的意思，她甚至走过来几步，到现在斑才感觉到一种浓烈的气味。或者说他并没有闻到任何可以识别的味道，只是随着她的靠近，“味道”这一概念在他的脑子里越发明晰了起来而已。

信息素。

斑退了一步。他还从来没有被Alpha的信息素影响到过，论起压迫力，就算是千手的族长也从来没有能压过他一头，所以只要他有心甚至都感觉不到其他Alpha的信息素存在。而眼前这个女人竟然能压过自己的信息素。他眯起眼睛凶狠地盯着她，心里却思考着这样一个弱气的女人是怎么影响了自己的。

樱伸手拽住了他的领子。斑猛然发现自己无法拒绝她这一无礼的举动，只能随着她的动作被迫低下头。“斑，你太自信了，这种关头不应该切断和敌对阵营的一切交流的吗？”樱轻声说。随着她的嘴唇开合，斑忽然觉得自己刚才还评价为“做美人计的诱饵都不够格”的女人格外美丽起来，甚至那双嘴唇让自己感到干渴无比，缺水到让他开始无意识地舔嘴唇。

“我的信息素，”樱将他的头颅更加拉低了一点，舔了舔他的耳廓继续说：“是一种AO转换剂。”

斑的瞳孔微微缩小。

“斑。”她的声音对现在的他来说变成了春药一般，光是听到就下腹酸痒。“你的床在哪里？”

*

从第三者的角度看去，只见富丽堂皇的大床上，十分不协调地交缠着一双男女，因为女人的体型相对于男人来说过于娇小，却完全将他压在身下，胯下的性器正在不断送入男人的后穴之中。

斑还勉强保持着精神深处的理智。他很不愿意叫床，只不时发出几声低哼。樱也似乎没有想在这方面勉强他，甚至算是在让他舒服地动作着。

就算是Alpha女性，体能也是一等一的好，斑头一次任人翻来覆去作为受体使用，但对方很体贴，至少没有折辱他的话和行为。

对，她未免也太沉默了。

斑勉力分出一点心神去观察在自己身上动作的女人。她抿着唇，几乎是在完成任务一样，并不像真正的A一样在肉体上充分满足她自己的快感。她偶尔俯下身来摩挲自己的脸，亲吻自己的嘴唇。但风月场中徜徉十几年的斑很明显能感觉到她的生疏和畏缩。那抚在自己脸上的手在抖，那亲吻自己的嘴甚至连舌头都不敢伸出来。

因为处于从属地位，斑无法作出太多引导的行为，他只能在内心嘲讽着如果自己在上位的话必要让这个女人知道到底什么才叫颠鸾倒凤，金鼓齐鸣。

樱确实在性爱上全无技巧，至今为止只被几位Omega和Beta取悦过的她如今生疏地在由于O化而自动润滑的后穴中抽撤自己的性器，本来就不善于体会快感更是因为此时的心境而心不在焉。

自己的信息素能让越强的A越快O化，并且立刻进入发情期。斑意乱情迷地在她身下扭动，樱稳着他的身体不紧不慢地满足他，心里想着纲手送她出来的时候跟她说过的那些只许成功不许失败的话。

‘必要的时候，毁了他也可以。’纲手冷酷无情的褐色眼眸出现在面前。樱眯了眯眼睛，伸手摸了摸斑布满红潮的脸。

她其实不太明白师父为什么把自己从医疗部调到她身边去，虽然一直被说是个聪明人，但踏入政治场的觉悟，她还远远没有。

为什么呢……

樱迷茫起来，身下的动作也变慢了。斑欲求不满地拍了拍她的臀部，低沉沙哑的声音说：“能不能专心一点？”

樱回过神，下意识地点点头继续抽插，反应过来时却发现自己作为一个A，竟然还是被O化的男人命令了。

苦笑一声。许多年前的那些话又在耳边响起——你也算是A吗？你可能是最弱的A了吧？你看那边那个Beta，你的信息素能吓跑他吗？哈哈哈哈哈……

忽然悲从中来，樱心里难过，又不想被看到，于是在这场性爱中第一次粗鲁地将斑翻了过来，继续从后面进进出出，动作也快速强硬了不少。

快感从被撞击到的前列腺传遍全身，斑无法控制地眯上眼睛，然而脑海中忽然浮现出刚才这个女人一瞬间的悲伤表情。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

斑这一辈子足以被自称为“耻辱”的事情不多，然而被一个弱A做到晕过去这件事足以在这个名单上添上浓墨重彩的一笔。虽然他没有失去意识太久，只大概空白了十分钟，恢复意识的时候视线中轮流出现的是镶嵌壁灯的天花板、台灯、女人裸露的，在灯光下呈现出柔和奶油色的脊背。

她背对着他坐在床边上，说实话他觉得她细长的手指上应该夹一只烟才比较应景。斑不适时地想。随后他反应过来自己此刻应有的心情，冷冷地坐起身。女人听到了他动作的声音，转过头来看他，片刻后慢吞吞地说：“哦，你恢复得很快。”

如果换一种语气，斑会觉得她是在讽刺自己，但樱的脸上并没有那样居高临下的神情，甚至凭他对人的深度揣测，她大概是有些局促。一旦被察觉到在他面前没有保持足够的自信和笃定，即使斑正在下位也完全不会不安。他不在乎自己没穿衣服，站起身走到保持着温度的水壶那里给自己倒了一杯白开水，眼睛的余光看到时钟显示的是三点——这个女人折腾了自己四个小时。

“你今天做的事情，足以让你死十次。”他说。声音中还带着沙哑，是刚才过去的那四个小时呻吟太过的原因。他咳嗽了一声，这声音显然没有缓解，于是他只能继续喝水。

樱看了看挂钟，意味不明地摇了摇头说：“你明天八点还有个发布会吧？我劝你现在打电话取消。”

斑握着杯子的手陡然收紧，他盯着樱说道：“没必要，我还不至于一夜纵欲就影响工作。”

“可是我不想让你去。”樱坐在床边，细长的手指拧了拧被子，随即她可能觉得这样的动作过于弱气，于是很快松开了手。但是被子上已经留下了她的揪拧留下的褶皱。“斑，别让我为难。”她说话的口气就像一个长辈无奈地面对不明事理的孩子。

斑觉得非常可笑，他走到樱身边俯身掐住了她的后脖颈，迫使她抬起头：“你以为AO转换剂无法解开吗？最多不过延续一段时间，只要信息素源消失，过不了多久就会散去。”

他说到“信息素源消失”这几个字时眼中的杀意浓重到令樱发抖，但她仍然强装镇定，伸手摸了摸斑的后颈，戳了一下某个地方，斑忽然手一软，松了下来。“发现了吗，这里长了腺体。”樱低声说，其实她的声音也不太稳，因为斑的眼神此刻已经不能用凶狠来形容，简直像恶鬼一样。“刚才可能你在高潮里没有发现，我给你注入了信息素。离开我超过十二小时，你就会开始发情。”

斑站直身体居高临下地看着她。樱反而已经破罐子破摔了，低声说：“你想当众发情吗？还是你要告诉医生，你长了腺体，其实你是个Omega？”一只手狠狠地推在她的肩膀上，尽管身后就是柔软的床铺，但她的头还是因此眩晕了一阵。樱定定地看着压制在自己身上的男人，其实她想的话完全可以轻易掀翻他——毕竟他现在可不能反抗一个Alpha。

“距离十二小时还有很长时间，我有足够的机会来想办法解决。”斑说完，起身走向卧室，关门之前微微转头斜睨着她问：“你叫什么名字？”

进来的时候她已经自报过姓名，显然那个时候的她连让他记住名字都不配。樱坐起来，正好因为浴室的光线看到他腿间流下的自己的体液正反射着粘腻的光。不自在地轻咳一声，她回答道：“我是樱，春野樱。”

一点都不像她才是那个要通过控制别人的身体达成不轨目的的人。

特宾专属的房间自然不会只有一个卧室，但是斑洗完澡出来以后没有让她离开也没有自己去别的房间睡觉，随手掀掉了沾满体液的被单就躺在了光秃秃的床榻上盖上被子。樱从浴室出来他甚至将眼睛睁开一条细缝看了她一眼。

反而是樱觉得自己无法跟这样关系的一个人同榻而眠，出去睡在了宽大的沙发上。好在房间里是恒温的，她只盖了一条毯子也并不觉得冷。

只过了两个半小时，差不多六点半的时候樱就因为耳边的响动醒了。她睁开眼坐起身，斑正站在两步开外的地方一边系衬衫袖子上的纽扣一边看着她。见她醒来嗤笑一声：“连睡在我的床上都不敢，纲手那边的人还真是莫名其妙的废物。”

废物这个词在很深的程度上刺激了樱，她抿了抿嘴唇第一次在言语上回击道：“就在前不久，您对我这个废物还毫无还手之力呢。”

斑的脸色只沉了一会儿，就冷哼一声拿起西装外套走出了房间，开门的一瞬间樱听到有人已经在外面等他了，关上门以后房间又陷入了彻底的平静——这里的隔音效果非常好。

虽然斑没有对她的去向作出任何疑问或者命令，但是樱完全没有打算离开，她也知道斑不会在解决他自己身上的问题之前贸然派人来杀了她。斑走了以后她想了想，报复性地想在他的床上睡，但没有铺床单的床睡起来非常不舒服，最后她还是选择睡在沙发上，这样过了一个半小时。八点多她醒来，打开电视，电视上正在直播斑的发布会。

樱从冰柜里取出一罐牛奶给自己倒了一杯，然后赤着脚站在电视机前面看着电视中的斑语气仍然铿锵有力，和以往自己看过的影像资料上的无何不同。这样的话确实不太能看出来他已经不是个强A了。

樱看着他，喝了一口杯子里的牛奶，然后看了一眼挂钟上的时间。

差不多要到了。

只见电视上的斑不留痕迹地摸了一下自己的后颈，此后再也没有类似的动作。樱很赞叹他的忍耐力竟然能够到达如此地步，她知道那种感觉，麻痒到会让人想挠掉一层皮。也许是她的主观臆断，她觉得他的后颈那块肉已经在无法控制地抽搐了。

樱端着牛奶，出神地看着仍然在一条一条从容地说着自己政见的男人，内心深处出现了奇怪的，截然不同的声音。一个声音说着让他快点露馅，这样自己的任务就毫无疑问地完成了，另一个声音却犹犹豫豫，不安踌躇。

斑大约在台上站了半个小时，然后他下来离开了镜头拍摄的范围。樱也关掉了电视机，把两口以后再也没喝过的牛奶倒进水池，顺便把杯子洗了放在架子上。随后她已经没什么能做的事情，又坐在沙发上发呆。

当她踏进这个房间时，就注定不能再跟外面的任何人联络，否则便是给自己的阵营带来麻烦。再说她也不想打电话告诉纲手自己昨天晚上是怎么过的。

想到那个女人，樱的眼睛有点干。她对纲手抱有复杂的感情，一方面她把自己培养到这个地步，纲手身边不缺更优秀的Alpha，却还是把自己这个弱A带在身边，不吝指导。另一方面她把自己送进了西塞罗酒店，执行这个她很抗拒的任务。

樱眯着眼睛想起大学时候的事情。那是她最快乐的时候，鸣人，佐助，井野，一帮好同学都在身边，纲手还在专心学术，有时候会叫她去家里参加学界精英们举行的茶会，热茶和静音师姐烤的小甜饼的气息似乎就在鼻间。

现在呢，现在她被囚禁在这个豪华冰冷的房间里，等着她囚禁的那个男人。

*

大约晚上八点的时候，樱仍然穿着房间衣柜里自带的丝绸睡衣坐在沙发上。酒店当然不认为候选人在这段时间连性生活都没有，樱稍微转了转就发现了不少有趣的东西，包括女性的各种用品。

今天一整天斑都没有回来过，其他人也没有进入这个房间。樱知道在十二个小时过去之前斑一定会想尽各种办法处理他的异变，但这一切都会是徒劳，樱没有跟他说，这要他自己去发现。绝望这种东西只有自己体会才能深入骨髓。

门口传来轻微的滴一声，她心中一紧，站起来探头向那边看。刚入眼的是斑早上搭在手臂上的黑西装，他走进来，黑色的眼睛一下就钉在她身上。樱本来有些害怕，但看到他泛红的脸颊和起伏不定的胸膛心里已经有了数。不动声色地释放自己的信息素安抚他，当然，也是进一步的引诱。樱靠在沙发上说：“辛苦了。”

不知道是指他辛苦工作的一天还是辛苦忍受着越发难熬的情欲的一天。

斑似乎被她这样的话和从容淡定的举动所刺激，也有可能是发情已经到了难以忍耐的地步，他随手脱掉西装外套，动作之粗鲁甚至让樱听到了线头扯断的声音。同时他扯开脖子上系得紧而整齐的领带和衬衫的领口，金边的白色扣子崩开落了下来，无声地在地毯上跳动了几下。他一边做着这些动作一边向樱逼近，樱明明应当是掌握大局的人，但可能是天生在A中身处自卑之势，下意识地后退，最后被斑抵在拉上厚重窗帘的落地窗上。

斑抱着她低下头，脸埋在她的脖颈那里使劲吸吮着让他勉强解渴一样的气味。比昨天更严重的O化让他此刻开始散发出发情的味道，樱眯着眼睛闻了一会儿，那是一种厚重浓郁的沉香木的药香。

斑的腿在樱的腿中间用力蹭了几下，让她也不得不渐渐有了反应，而斑的腿间那天赋异禀的性器倒是丝毫没有抬头的迹象。毕竟是Omega，现在已经失去了勃起的能力。樱长久忍着没有回应他，他的背后都是汗，抬起头抵着她的额头，黑色的眼睛微微眯起，再开口的时候已经有了隐忍的颤抖：“给我，拜托了。”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

泉奈觉得兄长最近有些奇怪，但他说不上来这种奇怪具体表现在哪里。开车将他从西塞罗酒店接出来的时候，从后视镜注意到斑坐在后座闭目养神，泉奈忽然意识到他这几天看起来似乎有些累。

他从心里理解了为什么自己觉得奇怪了。长这么大，他还从来没有见到兄长累过，作为Alpha中的佼佼者，他永远都光芒万丈。不过这种状态似乎只出现在他从酒店出来坐进他车里以后一直到他们到达每次活动的场所这段时间里面，一下车他脸上那种本来就很淡的疲惫一扫而空，恢复了那种坚毅生硬的模样。与身为女性的纲手相比，斑的强硬高效的风格一直是他的卖点。

斑已经把手放在车锁上，泉奈还是没忍住叫住了他。“哥哥。”

斑停下了要下车的动作，抬眼看向他问道：“什么事。”

泉奈斟酌了一下用词问道：“哥哥，我觉得你看起来好像有点不是很精神，这几个月是跟千手那边竞争的关键时期，是发生了什么事情吗？”

斑淡淡地看了他一会儿，那种眼神让泉奈心里有些不安。也许他不该在这个时候作为哥哥的心腹流露出这种近似于“不信任”的态度，但是相较于希望哥哥站到他所希望的最高处，泉奈更在意的是斑本身的万全。所以虽然心中打鼓，他还是定定地回视着后视镜中斑的眼神。

最终斑摇摇头说：“不，没什么问题。”

泉奈一向选择相信兄长，于是一句话也没有再多问。

今天照例是跟纲手进行的一场论辩，主题主要是关于未来Omega的相关政策。纲手一向是平权派的代表，提出的政策看上去都十分人道可亲，主张逐渐让Omega更多地参与到社会生产当中，查封非法的Omega交易等等。斑这边的阵营则站定Omega并不能和其他两类人一样完全适应当下的社会生产，一味的极端平权只会适得其反。他主张的是建立分流制度，保证Omega在其能够胜任的专属领域得到优待和保障。

纲手攻击斑的点一如既往是他加剧阶层固化，并将Omega定位在弱势领域无法让他们真正获得权力，而斑这边则对纲手计划的空想性和不切实际嗤之以鼻。

这场论辩和以往一样都是全木叶直播的。两人唇枪舌战，一时非常激烈。直播现场的座位也分成两边，宇智波和千手各占一边，几乎分别半面江山。泉奈坐在前首目不转睛地看着哥哥的状态，虽然现在没有能帮得上忙的地方，但是后续的讨论和研究进一步攻击对方的对策也是不简单的事情。

随着场面的白热化，就算未曾站在辩论台上的两党成员也渐渐躁动起来，一时间整个录音棚里面开始弥漫开淡淡的，各种各样的Alpha攻击性信息素的气味。

泉奈稍微调整了一下领结的位置，他觉得有点热，同时有点兴奋。他把这归咎于面前越来越激烈的辩论带动起来的情绪。

但很快，作为最了解斑的人，他发现斑身上出现了一种奇怪的感觉。他说不清楚是怎么回事，就像是攻击性降低了一样。

最后一个问题是纲手甩给斑的，问他关于Omega所谓的专属领域到底是在怎样的范围内。斑沉吟着花费了比泉奈预料中更长的时间去思考，结果只简单说了几句时间就到了，主持人宣布本次辩论结束。

泉奈微微皱起眉。虽然不算是非常大的问题，但斑一向不是甘于落在任何一点下风的人，照理说就算主持人说了停他也会迅速说完自己的了解才对，而不是像现在这样，主持人刚刚感谢了两位候选人说他们可以先去休息一下斑就用一种他能看的出来的，隐忍又迅速的脚步走下来，从牙缝中说：“走。”

泉奈不明白刚才到底出了什么岔子，只好暗地里做了个手势示意剩下的人善后，自己快步跟上已经走出了录音棚大门的斑。

那边的纲手身处在千手们的簇拥中，看着这边泉奈和斑一前一后消失在门口，美艳的嘴唇勾起一抹高深莫测，仿佛对什么了如指掌的笑容。

斑很快来到地下停车场找到泉奈的车，伸手拉了拉车门。因为钥匙在泉奈那里，他一时没有拉开，就因此懊恼地锤了一下车窗户。后面大步跟上来的泉奈按动遥控钥匙打开车门，斑再次拉开以后坐上去。泉奈一直到同样坐上车才问道：“哥哥，出什么事了？”他担心的转过身看后座上的斑。

斑闭着眼睛，两颊微微有点不明显的红，低声粗哑地说：“回西塞罗酒店。”

泉奈不疑有他，先发动了汽车很快就从安全出口绕开记者们的眼线离开了会议中心。到了车流鼎沸的马路上，泉奈一边观察前方的路况一边问：“哥哥，到底怎么回事？你的身体有问题吗？”

斑还没有回答，泉奈却觉得空气中的燥热又盛了几分，鼻腔里好像飘来一股淡淡的香味。他烦躁地拉了拉领带，正想打开窗户通通风，斑低沉的声音沉沉命令：“不要开窗户。”

泉奈一僵，缩回了要开窗的手。

“先送我回去。”斑最后只是这么说，没有给任何答复。

泉奈知道一定是有什么不对，只能先快速开往西塞罗酒店。一路上他心中担忧兄长的情况，几乎没有注意到那种让他燥热的感觉越来越盛，而且车内开始因为封闭而弥漫起一股淡淡的沉香味。

因为斑的催促，车几乎只用了一半的时间就停在西塞罗酒店门前。泉奈转过身看向闭着眼睛看上去已经形同发烧的斑，“哥哥，真的不用先去医院吗？”虽然在这个关头候选人因为不知名的健康问题出现在医院无疑是对他们这边相当不利的新闻，但泉奈已经管不了那么多了。

斑深吸一口气，好像暂时压制住了体内翻滚的什么东西，然后他睁开眼睛看着泉奈：“你先什么都不要问，立刻回会议中心去处理后面的事情。明天一早，到这里来接我，我会告诉你。”

说完这几句简短急促的话，斑就像已经到极限了一样，迅速推开门下车。

泉奈茫然地看着几乎什么都没说的哥哥的背影，在开门的一瞬间因为冷风灌进来而降低了身上莫名的燥热，但那种内心深处的躁动仍然没有平息。斑的背影已经消失在酒店的金色大门中，泉奈心中混乱却还是先发动了汽车准备如斑所言，回到会场去。

重新汇入车流的时候，泉奈终于还是打开了窗户。这时有一个概念从他脑子中一闪而过，让泉奈忍不住震惊地从后视镜看着刚才斑坐着的地方。

这——难道不是Omega发情时所散发的信息素的气息吗？

*

通往十三楼的电梯只有他一个人。斑垂着头靠在缓缓上升的轿厢中，从外面看起来只不过略显疲惫，只有他自己知道现在状态已经糟糕到了何等地步。整个电梯里都弥漫着他已经控制不了的发情的沉香气息，脖子后面的腺体在突突地跳着，就像正叫嚣着要什么咬破它，注入它一样。浑身上下的燥热以下体最甚，他从来不知道欲望可以这么让他失去失去自我。

“叮——”一声轻响，电梯停在了他所在的楼层。斑已经不需要掩藏，踉踉跄跄地走出了电梯，向自己的房间走。这段距离对他来说变得又短又漫长，那镀金的门把手似乎就在眼前，但要走到近前又需要如此多的时间。

好不容易在房间门口站定，他摸了摸口袋，没有发现门卡。可能是掉了，可能是在口袋深处。斑大口喘着气，汗水已经从额头流下，顺着脖颈渗进高级熨帖的衬衫领口。他没有多少耐心找门卡，几乎就要强行砸门时，门咔嚓一声，自己开了。身上散发着某种解瘾品气息般的女人站在门后，叹息一样地看着他。

“真可怜啊。”她说。

斑一步跨进门槛，抱住她的同时凶狠地踹上房门，发出砰一声巨响。好在这个楼层只有他一个人，没人会过来抱怨。

他狠狠勒住眼前女人的腰身，近乎贪婪地在她的脖子，耳后，腋下这些地方吸吮着对他来说解药一样的气息。樱抚摸着他生硬的头发，然后手指慢慢下滑，落到他的臀部，在尾椎那个地方不轻不重地按了几下。

斑口中发出低沉的呜鸣声——那里是他此刻最敏感的地方。他扭动了一下腰，似乎是想避开樱的撩拨，又似乎是将自己更进一步地送到她的手下。

这样一个强硬的男人，抱着一个比自己娇小不少的女人却如同在卑微地求欢，身上流露着奇异的媚态。樱怜悯一般地松开手，转而拉着他向卧室走。斑勉强没有反抗这暂时的分离，跟着樱来到卧室——他们刚才还一直在门口。

进入卧室以后樱给他的第一个奖励是一个绵长深厚的吻，斑短暂由这个吻获得了在情欲上杯水车薪的满足。当樱将他推倒在床垫上的时候，斑睁开眼睛死死地盯着正褪下下半身的衣服，试探着他后面扩张程度的女人，第一次用完全冷凝的语气说：“我一定要杀了你。”

随后他被一个饱满的填充噎得说不出话来。

樱就像没有听见他杀气重重的宣告一样，动起来以后不忘抚慰他胸前的两点，低下头吮吻斑的嘴唇。

这次也是她的警告。这段时间斑没有在任何方面收敛与纲手的对峙，她因而特意在这种紧要关头让斑在公众场合当场发情了。

斑很快沉浸在情欲之中，只能让压在自己身上的Alpha快些，更快些。从来都是处于进攻一方的宇智波斑终于在这数日中体会到了被进攻的滋味。与屈辱掺杂在一起的是不可否认的，至高无上的快感，而这种快感又加重了那种屈辱，标志着在肉体上的征服与被征服。

到了后面他属于Alpha的硕大性器也难以抑制地翘起了一些，樱发现了那样的状况，贴心地将他翻过来背对自己，方便在自己进出的时候让他用手给前面疏解。

不过他唯一真正的疏解只有掌控着这具Omega身体的春野樱。

前面的器官什么都射不出来，后面与女Alpha交合的地方却已经湿淋淋一片。斑短暂地沉浸在他人的掌控中，幸而樱从来不在这种事情上折磨他，总是痛快地满足他一次又一次。

就当最后一次高潮来临的时候，樱狠狠抽动了几下，然后从斑的体内撤了出来换上旁边的器具捅了进去快速用手抽撤。她没有在他体内成结，甚至连腺体标记也没有做。

斑低吼着伏倒在床上，闭着眼睛呼吸不定。樱摸了摸他痉挛的大腿肌肉，看着他失神的侧脸。

这样一个高高在上，踌躇满志的人，被用这样阴险下作的手段束缚，樱心内五味杂陈，最终像自言自语一般说：“认输吧，认输不好吗。我也不想……”

勉强收回一丝理智的斑瞥了一眼女人怜悯又歉疚的脸以后又闭上眼睛。

凌晨，四点左右。

斑醒了。那个名为樱的女人照例睡在别的房间，现在空气的味道很清新，没有任何靡靡的黏腻。他盯着天花板看了一会儿，忽然坐起身，伸手找到自己的裤子翻出里面的手机，打开以后看到上面泉奈的来电和信息。看过以后一一删除，他编辑了一条短信发了出去：

“泉奈，明天早上给我准备好Omega信息素抑制剂，秘密行事。”

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

斑醒来洗漱完毕准备走出房门的时候樱已经起来了，她站在客厅的落地窗那里，不过窗帘紧紧地合着，所以她也看不到任何外景。斑看了一眼她瘦削的背影，没有搭话。  
他昨天说的话不是开玩笑的，这样在股掌之上玩弄自己的人，他一定会杀了她。  
不过斑不得不承认这次自己栽在了这个女人手中，更没有想到她的信息素有如此强大的控制力，以至于到如此地步已经不能靠他一个人解决。  
樱没有转身，她背对着斑像是在对窗帘说话：“一个月以后的大选，你是无法参加的。斑，我想你这段时间也尝试了别的方法，但被我的信息素污染，你已经跟我绑死在一起了。”  
斑慢慢走过去，伸手拽住她的胳膊带着她转了一圈，然后把她压在厚重的窗帘上，额头抵着她的额头，黑色的眼睛看进她碧色眼睛的深处，就像猎鹰盯住狡兔：“阻止我做我想做的事情，那么你应当在床上杀了我才行。”这话说得也不凶狠，不过樱还是无法控制得脊背发凉。说完他松开了握着她的手腕的手，整理好自己的衣服离开房间。  
樱呆站了一会儿，当钟跳到八点，她仍旧和以往一样打开了电视，调到选举信息频道。纲手正在参加一个访谈，回答主持人关于千手党派的问题。优雅地坐在圈椅中的纲手双腿交叠，一只手放在膝盖上有一下没一下地敲打着。樱盯着她敲打膝盖的节奏，一个字一个字地在心中念出代码：  
迅，速，行，动。  
叹了口气，樱坐倒在沙发里面。电视中的纲手正在有条不紊地说着自己的展望，她一个字都没有听，只是呆呆地想着那四个字。  
她知道纲手已经等不及了，但自己到现在仍然没有这个觉悟。  
樱是医学出身，就算手上拿的是吹毛立断的手术刀，做的也是悬壶济世的事，清清白白的前二十多年让她从来没有想过毁灭一个人。  
她长长的头发散开，沿着沙发落下，樱仰头看着华丽的吊灯，怔怔地想着斑说要杀死自己时上气不接下气的色气的脸。

泉奈见到斑的时候欲言又止，踌躇片刻还是先拿了一个银色的金属箱子出来，输入密码打开之后推到坐在对面的哥哥面前。  
这是一个冷冻存储箱，这会儿正冒着袅袅白雾，黑色的隔断里面放着七支注射器，里面透明的液体还在晃动。  
“这是你要的抑制剂。”尽管两人已经身处秘密会议室，泉奈还是压着嗓子说话。斑点了点头拿起来一支端详了一会儿。泉奈心中还存在某种侥幸，他问道：“哥哥，这是给谁——”  
斑取出箱子里的消毒棒在胳膊那里涂抹了一下，然后快速将注射器的针头推进了自己的体内，推进药水然后撤了出来。  
这下是半分侥幸也没有了。  
泉奈难以置信地看着面无表情的斑，声音甚至有点颤抖：“哥哥，这究竟是怎么回事，你怎么会需要用抑制剂？还有那天在车上，我闻到——”  
“是我发情的气味。”斑接上了他说的话。  
泉奈感到一阵天旋地转，不知道要怎么接话了，他的大脑现在完全转不过来。  
“稍微被人使了点绊子。”斑轻描淡写地说着，将空了的一支注射器仍然放回金属箱里面，阖上盖子。“纲手那边派过来的人。”然后他把那个拥有AO转换信息素的Alpha春野樱的事情说给了泉奈听。  
泉奈下意识问道：“哥哥，这件事有多久了？”  
斑闭上眼睛靠在椅子上：“三天。”  
泉奈叹了口气：“为什么不早点跟我说呢。”  
男人不说话。泉奈知道对于像哥哥这样心高气傲的强A大概是很不想让旁人知道自己曾经有这样身不由己的时候，所以本来想自己解决，只不过现在事态已经发展到他无法一边参与竞选一边解决那个女人了而已。  
“那——处理掉吗？”泉奈的眼中闪过冷光。斑轻轻摇头：“她既然敢过来还在那里停留，多少有我们暂时不能动她的把握。泉奈，你先安排一次体检。”  
斑的话让泉奈有了新的考量，立即起身打电话约来斑的秘密私人医生。几分钟以后就结束通话，回到斑身边。他想了想问道：“哥哥，她有没有标记过你？”  
斑摇头：“没有以任何方式过。”无论是共同睡眠这种轻度标记，还是腺体，或是成结的都没有。泉奈稍微松了口气，接下来要怎么做还要看医生的检查结果。

*  
桥本医生看着斑的拍片结果，震惊地摘了一会儿自己的眼镜，他看了看片子上斑的体内结构，不可思议地抬头看了看一站一坐在自己面前的宇智波兄弟，终于意识到自己知道了一件足以被宇智波一族暗杀的巨大秘密。不过已经做了宇智波多年的私人医生，桥本很快就恢复了一些平静，他先问道：“斑先生，既然已经对我信任到让我进行治疗，那么我有一些问题。”  
斑沉默地做了个请问的手势。  
于是桥本深吸一口气，指了指片子上斑的后脖颈：“处于肩颈交界处的这个腺体，一般被认为是Omega的重要性征之一，而据我所知，斑先生曾经在青年时期参加过全国Alpha强度锦标赛。”他看着两人，得到的是他们默认的回应。桥本将片子放在桌子上，十指交叉放在下腹，“我需要知道一点内情。”  
“这件事与目前正在进行的大选有关，你只要知道对方阵营派遣了一个拥有AO转换能力的人暗算了宇智波候选人就行了。”泉奈在一旁精简地解释道。  
桥本医生是医学领域的翘楚，但仅仅凭借这些信息他确实还无法分析出什么结论。这时候他的办公室的门被敲响，传进来的护士的声音说：“桥本医生，你刚才要的化验结果已经出来了。”泉奈走过去将门开了一条缝接过来，护士连他的脸都没有看清楚门已经迅速关上。  
他把化验报告递给桥本，桥本接过来翻看了一会儿，眉心的皱纹越来越深。斑看上去并不着急，泉奈却因为桥本的脸色而隐隐担忧起来。  
“恕我直言，斑先生，泉奈先生，情况不容乐观。”桥本倒吸了一口凉气说，“如果我们把您目前的状况称为O化，那么这个过程正在持续并且不缓慢地进行中，根据靶向测试，您的alpha信息素活跃度正在降低，omega信息素活跃度在上升。而且，如果我没猜错的话，这段时间恐怕您还在跟那一位发生关系吧。”桥本直直看向斑。  
斑点头问道：“你怎么知道？”照理说他并没有被樱标记过。  
桥本将一项指标指给他们看，一边解释说：“说实话，我也是第一次看到这种状态，您的信息素虽然没有被标记的表面反应，但实际上处在一种暂时的，被永久标记的状态中。”泉奈皱了皱眉：“什么意思？这两种状态不是相互矛盾吗？”  
桥本推了推眼镜回答：“也就是说这种状态不会让你散发标记你的Alpha的气息，但你目前无法通过与其他Alpha交合度过发情期。”  
斑点头表示证实他求证的眼神。随后斑问道：“我希望得到的答案是，我能否单方面终止这种过程。”  
桥本脸上露出非常为难的神色：“真的非常抱歉，斑先生，迄今为止我从来没有碰到过这种案例，一时半会儿我还没有解决方法，还要先尝试。您只能先通过抑制剂降低发情影响。还有一个坏消息。”桥本拿起刚才的片子指着斑的下腹位置：“您的生殖系统正在变化，如果，这套子宫系统彻底生成的话，就会开始自助释放omega激素，届时——”  
“就不可逆了，是吗。”斑冷冷地问。  
虽然桥本医生也是个Alpha，此刻却在斑本身的精神压力下咽了一口口水才回答：“是的。”  
泉奈一拳砸在墙上。然而不管他们多么愤怒，桥本还是硬着头皮继续说：“而且如果那一位将您完全标记，也是同样的结果。”

斑和泉奈坐在地下停车场的车子里。泉奈不会吸烟，不过这个时候他真是想点一根烟缓解烦恼。从后视镜中他看到哥哥的表情比刚才在桥本医生的办公室里要好了一点，甚至像是正在出神地思考什么事情。  
泉奈忍不住问道：“哥哥，目前除了抑制剂，我们还需要准备什么？”  
斑眼珠一动，看向泉奈，几秒之后唔了一声开口说：“你去调查一下春野樱和千手纲手的关系，以及她们产生联系的所有相关事件。越彻底越好。”  
泉奈不太明白现在查肯定关系匪浅的两个人有什么用，毕竟这两人肯定已经在明面上决裂很久了，如果他们贸然捅出来，春野樱一定会说是出于自己的意志，随便编一个被宇智波迫害过的理由，然后纲手那边再反咬一口，根本没有意义。但斑既然说了他还是应了一声准备去做。  
汽车发动的时候斑在后座上闭上了眼睛。他在想刚才桥本医生说的话。  
如果她将自己完全标记，他就会彻底成为一个Omega，那么只要纲手找个机会拆穿这一点，大选结果就基本上不会有第二个了。她也不会是怕死才迟迟不标记自己。  
到底是什么原因呢？  
TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

每一天，纲手给她的秘密“指示”程度都在变得更加强硬，而在使用了抑制剂以后，斑已经能多少抵御她日常的控制，樱知道自己必须将计划进行到下一阶段，否则就是对恩师的背叛。  
电子钟跳到十点三十二分，斑已经在略显冷静地看着自己了。他不是不需要她的纾解，每当晚上回到西塞罗酒店十三楼，只要一进入浸染着她的信息素气味的房间他还是免不了去渴求她。但他沉浸在情欲的时间在变短，这是抑制剂的作用。有时候两人的性器尚且连接在一起，他已经如现在这般盯着自己看。  
樱从来没有在她和斑的情事中迷失自我，她知道这只是一个逼迫他就范、折辱他人格的手段，所以总是机械地做活塞运动。现在冷眼旁观的变成了两个人，于是他们的交媾真正变成了生殖器的需要。这场景诡异极了，他们进行着世界上最火热的融合，然而脸上的表情都冷静得可怕。  
当他们盯着彼此的时候，就像两个灵魂在彼此窥探，挖掘，想找到对方隐藏的秘辛。  
其实斑不知道的是，樱认识他的时间远比他想象的要长。念大学且还没有进入纲手门下的时候她就在新闻上见到过这个男人活跃在政坛的新闻，相比较以新血液和出身的身份进入政坛的纲手，他已经是熟稔政治纵横多年的老手。她读到过这个男人的政见，也考察过他的政绩，甚至特意去看过他演讲和报告的录像。因为在年轻热血的樱的心目中，宇智波斑是一个十足的矛盾体，他的许多主张和理念在自己看来过于强硬冷血并不苟同，然而当实施时却往往能得到很好的效果。  
这是一个怎样的人。她这样思考过很长时间，甚至产生过神往。可是过了对时政感兴趣的那段时间以后她还是回到了真正热爱的医学领域，这些曾经以为可以撼动些许的利维坦她只是草草关注一下再不置评论。  
谁能想到那个她曾心生无数猜测的男人，有朝一日会被她压在身下，反抗不得。  
最后的数下，樱俯下身子方便动作，而斑也下意识地抚上她的臀部不轻不重地按向自己，喉间发出低哼，然后樱从他体内拔了出来，随意释放以后熟门熟路地站起身，让斑去沐浴。离开了性器的连接，他们就像在一个房间的不同维度中一样。  
樱一只手搭着另一只手的胳膊肘，眼睛看到日历上今天的日期——十二月十八日。大选将在十二月三十日举行。她轻声叫住了斑：“斑，十二月三十日，你会参加大选吗？”  
斑懒得回答她，只是嗤笑一声，意思是明知故问。然后他走进了浴室，拉上淋浴间的门。  
樱定定地站了一会儿，盯着日历上的数字，眼睛慢慢转到24那个数字上。  
也许她应该选择在这一天一槌定音。  
然后她慢慢走出了主卧前往她常用的另一个浴室。

*  
“哥哥，有一项很重要的突破。”泉奈第一次带着调查资料到斑的办公室，快速将一厚沓资料翻出来一页递给他，斑一边接过来看一边听着泉奈说：“这是我们的黑客查春野樱的出生证明的时候发现的，她的分化资料被人做过改动。”分化资料是每个人发展向三性别时的重要材料，这个证明是ABO身份的社会认可。春野樱的这份材料第一栏性别就敲着红色的印戳“Alpha•女”。  
“当时可能对方马虎大意留下了一点痕迹，我们已经进行的反追踪历史追回。”泉奈抽出另一份资料递给他，斑发现主要内容方面是完全一致的，但性别一栏中赫然写着“Omega•女”！  
“她原来是个Omega？”斑惊讶地看着这份材料。  
“是的。”泉奈点头肯定。  
“这是什么时候的事情？”斑皱眉问。他和樱住在一起的这些时间，他确定樱是一个彻头彻尾的Alpha。这种成长分化绝对是不可逆的，像他现在这样的状况是被外界因素干扰的例外中的例外。  
“不清楚。”泉奈摇头，“历史残留里面没有找到修改时间，给她处理这件事的也是高手。还有另一件事，关于你让我调查的纲手和她的关系。”泉奈把剩下的更厚的资料递给他，“春野樱在大学二年级末进入纲手门下，当时纲手正在进行一项教育令拨款经费下的秘密实验，后来实验结束，没有拿出来什么成果。春野樱大学毕业以后不久纲手就弃医从政，两人几乎没有再联系过。”  
斑一张一张翻阅泉奈给自己的资料。这里面除了文字介绍以外还有一些他采集的照片，有的是证件照，有的是被发布在社交平台上的副本。其中不少是聚会上的合影或者校园里的照片。这种照片中的春野樱笑得天真灿烂，毫无防备，一点也不像现在西塞罗酒店中的那个女人。  
斑看完了这些资料，随手放在桌子上面，自己靠进椅背中，搭在扶手上的手指有一下没一下地敲着扶手的末端。  
按照资料看来，纲手只不过是樱大学时期的导师而已，她应该没有理由为纲手的政治理念赔命。而且她如果真的从Omega重新分化成Alpha，当时应该会引起轰动才对，毕竟如果要修改性别一定是大新闻。春野樱只出生于普通的工薪家庭，现在她的父母已经被纲手安置好，不过他们大概是没有能力悄悄更改国家系统中的女儿资料的。  
这两件事看起来毫无关系，斑思考一会儿，想到了那个“秘密实验”。每个高等学府都会经常性得到国家经费进行一些项目，最终什么成果也拿不出来的项目数不胜数，只不过算是教育投资而已，纲手的这次实验似乎也是这样的。  
他抬起头对泉奈说：“以这个秘密实验的真相为方向继续调查，无论如何要找到切实的数据资料。”  
泉奈看起来有些着急：“哥哥，我认为现在重要的是关于你的身体问题，纲手在研究员期间做过的事情不应该再多费工夫了啊。”  
斑摆摆手，眼中露出若有所思地神色和政治家专有的敏锐直觉，他说：“直路走不通的时候，迂回未必不是好办法。再说信息又不是现在能帮我停止性别转换的根本。你把这个带给桥本。”他从西装口袋里拿出来一小管不大清澈的液体，泉奈接过来疑惑地问：“这是什么？”  
“她的体液。”斑淡淡地说。泉奈听完脸上就出现了嫌恶的神色，一想到自己崇敬的哥哥现在还在天天被一个女间谍压在床上他就恨不得拿着枪闯进西塞罗酒店十三层将她一击毙命。斑倒平静地继续说：“你去带给桥本，再告诉他樱曾经再分化的事情，让他作为线索尝试。”  
“我知道了。”泉奈把那管体液收起来，然后翻开斑的行程说：“哥哥，十二月二十三日你要接受一个访谈，不是非常重要的那种，需要推掉吗？”  
“不用了。”斑说，“任何日程都不要改变。”  
他能肯定现在纲手正在暗处盯着他，只要他表现出一点弱势就会扑上来穷追猛打，瞄准他的咽喉毫不留情地攻击。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

又是一个夜晚以后，樱从斑的身上起来，斑却没有马上去浴室，他坐起身靠在床头，任凭过度使用的下身那么裸露着，伸手从旁边的烟盒里面取出一支烟点燃吸了一口。樱也坐在床边，虽然看不到她的脸，但斑猜测她是在放空看着窗帘。  
吐出一股呛人的烟气，斑用欲后懒散沙哑的腔调问道：“你为什么给纲手卖命？就因为不痛不痒当你老师的那几年？”  
樱似乎很惊讶他主动与自己说话。她扭过头看了他慵懒的神色几眼，点点头说：“嗯。算是报答她的恩情。”  
斑冷笑一声：“看来我当初也该去哪个大学当几年教授，这样就能有一批一批的蠢货前赴后继为我送死了。”  
樱对于他不留情面的挑衅不置一词。她没有准备说出他所不明白的理由，而不知道这个理由的人会认为她是个无可救药的蠢货也是很正常的事。  
这是一个由强大优秀的Alpha主导的社会，平庸的Beta和弱小的Omega永远都只能在底层仰望天空。他们拥挤在玻璃天花板下面，自以为前途一片光明，其实连前进的道路都没有。  
纲手给她开辟了这条道路。  
樱眯着眼睛回忆起那一年中永远在头顶晃动的刺眼的白色灯光，肉体的疼痛通过肌肉的记忆沿着静脉血管慢慢流淌到心脏，她无意识地抬手按住了自己的胸口，仿佛那样就能缓解虚幻的剧痛。  
斑仍然在抽烟，他看上去很平静。其实除了前几次以外他很少真正在樱面前流露过什么情绪，愤怒也好，愉悦也好，他只是完全空白地对待她，让樱连这个深不可测的男人究竟有多痛恨自己都摸不清楚。因为他抚摸着自己肌肤的手有时也是温柔的，当他的嘴唇贴上自己的胸膛时，舌头与乳尖的碰触也只有全然的肉欲，从不见泄愤的撕扯。从表面上来看，甚至她才像被他豢养在此的情妇。  
明明收束他的命运之线正在越来越紧，樱却越发看不透这个人。不过她把这归结于斑的城府够深，那些焦虑和愤恨自己都看不清而已。  
“我听说……”斑又在她的预料之外继续开口，樱认真地听过去。“如果继续和你保持这样的关系，我会彻底O化。”  
樱点头：“确实。”她没有丝毫否定或者藏掖的打算，从她说出她的意图的那一天起，任何虚伪的掩饰都没有意义，他们开诚布公地说出彼此肮脏的意图才是赤裸相对时最后的尊重。  
“所以我希望你照我所希望的去做。”樱只有在说这件事的时候才会正视他的眼睛，斑淡淡地回视过去，竟然在她的眼中看不到虚假。以她的资历，恐怕不是已经能做到这样无痕地撒谎的缘故。  
“我不想毁了你。”樱定定地说。这句话饱含着她作为医者本心的痛苦挣扎，同时那些作为Omega的年月这些日子已经在她脑海中反复重演。无论如何努力都得不到客观的评价，就算做到极致旁人也会叹息着说可惜只是个Omega。身份是枷锁，套在每一个人的身上，而Omega的身份是贯穿手脚的长钉，将她钉死在原地。她经历了多少抽骨脱皮的痛苦摆脱了不能自主的命运，如何能做到毫不犹豫地把别人投入其中。  
斑被她的这句话说得一愣。见惯了尔虞我诈的政客早就不相信什么理想主义，就算今天晚上睡在同一张床上，明天早上也有可能安排了记者偷拍他衣冠不整地离开情色酒店。如果毁了一个人能扫平前进道路上的障碍，他会毫不犹豫地这么做。  
从来没有人，掐着别人的命脉说我不想毁了你。  
要么是虚伪至极，要么是天真到蠢。  
斑对这个女人单纯的敌意中有一种奇怪的怜悯在慢慢发酵。身处纲手那边对他来说已经足够可悲，而对自己这样蛰伏反击的敌人还存有恻隐之心真真是无可救药了。这种人哪能在名利场上活下去呢。

*  
十二月二十三日，樱如大半个月以来一样，一个人在房间里看电视。她已经不看有纲手出现的节目了，否则已经衰弱的神经恐怕无法正常进行这个任务。而且斑已经拒绝了她留给他的所有余地，今天晚上她会做出最后的选择。  
这可能也是自己活着的倒数第二天了，她不想再看大选的新闻。  
不过不看老师的节目以后她反而好像没有了看电视的方向。随便跳了几个台，屏幕上的男人让她停下了乱戳遥控器的手指。  
这是一档访谈节目，整体氛围很轻松，主持人是位女性，说话十分大胆，她身边坐在单人沙发上的男人看上去游刃有余，对于一些稍显出格的问题也回答得滴水不漏。  
“那么，宇智波候选人，对于当下说的，你的攻势软弱这种看法，你有什么想说的？”主持人看着斑笑盈盈地问。  
斑低声笑了一下，回答道：“有时候我觉得千手的风格也有她的可取之处，毕竟想踏上高层的人，要学会采纳各方面的意见。”一番话既暗示所谓软弱是千手风格的特色，又表现自己的海纳百川之量。樱看着他放下了遥控器。  
“哈哈哈。”主持人打了个哈哈掩饰过去这个问题。毕竟他们不是政治性节目，所以很快绕上了别的话题。“其实现在的社会民众创造性也是非常强的，你知道吗，在一些平台上，甚至有你和千手候选人的浪漫组合衍生的小说和漫画呢。”  
“哦，那些其实我的下属也拿给我看过一点。”斑淡笑着说，“确实如你所言，很有创造力。”  
“那么其实你对千手候选人有怎样的看法呢？”主持人抛出了自己真正想问的问题。  
“千手是个值得尊敬的对手。”斑的回答中规中矩。樱在电视这边没忍住笑了出来。自己在这里，就足以证明斑说的都是场面话。  
大概是时间快到了，主持人随便和他聊了几句以后说：“听说明天是宇智波候选人的生日，准备怎么过呢？”  
樱眨了眨眼睛，下意识地看了一眼日历。明天，十二月二十四日。  
电视机里传出斑的声音。“自然还是工作。不过晚上会和家人一起吃个饭。”  
“是和弟弟吗？”  
“是的。”  
……  
明天是他的生日。她要在这个日子剥夺他的身份，将他打入深渊吗？

斑今天回来的时候感觉到房间里的信息素浓度不高，没有一接触到就欲火焚身的感觉。樱倒还是站在窗帘那里背对着他。已经习惯了的斑不打算亏待自己的身体，熟门熟路地扯掉领带，将西装外套扔在沙发上走到她旁边低头去咬她的嘴唇。  
但樱不像以前，专注得像操控精密机械一般对待与他的亲热。相反，她的回应心不在焉，仿佛在想什么事情。  
斑不是很在乎她是否专心于自己的身体。不过由于她释放的信息素量的原因，他没有过多渴求，樱漫不经心的给予后两人各自起身，一如既往。斑站起身时回头看了一眼樱，他察觉到她今天的不对劲，不过整个西塞罗酒店都在他的监控之下，他知道她今天的活动和以往并无不同。  
樱的内心已经无力地颓丧下来，紧接着一个细小的声音说：没关系，明天，明天就将他永久标记。  
平常的一夜，平常的白天过去。正常办公了一天的斑被泉奈带到了预订好的一家酒店，然后带进一个包厢。  
进入包厢以后泉奈忍不住露出了激动的神色，他对斑说：“哥哥，我想这是今年对你来说最好的生日礼物。”说完他敲了敲墙壁，从暗门中走出来一个人，斑看过去，是桥本医生拎着一个箱子走了进来。他脸上也难掩兴奋，在斑面前打开了箱子，里面冷冻着一支试剂。  
“斑先生，这是已经临床成功的AO转换抗体。”

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

樱忽然觉得很累，就像长长的马拉松，熬过阈值以后她在中间麻木了一段时间，但即将靠近终点时腿再次意识到它已经跑了太久了。所以在一切终结来临之前的下午，她睡了一觉，躺在沙发上，面朝沙发背，什么都没盖就囫囵睡了过去。  
这一觉睡得时间很长，她做了许多古怪的梦，不过都光怪陆离无法记住，只有自己踏进西塞罗酒店的前一天，和导师坐在豪华轿车后座的画面在反复放映。纲手涂着厚重唇釉的丰满嘴唇一张一合，似乎在说“不许失败”，又像说“今天的数据做好了吗”。于是樱终于也不知道她说了什么。  
醒来的时候房间里安静得像灌进了一屋黑水，如此沉默反而让她觉得安心。樱撑起上半身，看到电子钟亮着的屏幕上显示的时间是晚上七点四十，距离斑一般回来的时间还有一会儿。  
也许因为今天是生日，会和弟弟多呆一会儿也说不定。  
樱放任自己的大脑迷糊了一会儿。她呆呆地面朝沙发坐着，睁着眼睛看着漆黑一片的视野，有几分钟什么都没想，像个瘦削的雕塑，孤单地摆放在黑暗中。  
几分钟以后她转过身体想去开灯，蓦地发现自己身后对面的沙发上一点红色明明灭灭。樱吓得头皮一麻，整个人向后缩在沙发中，瞬间出了一身冷汗。  
有个人无声无息地坐在对面抽烟，也许是刚才他没有吸所以她才没听到，也可能他点着那支烟只是做做样子而已。  
“斑？”回过神的樱试探性颤巍巍地喊了一句。  
啪嗒一声，矮桌上的台灯被按亮了，樱闭了一下眼睛，再睁开的时候看到灯光中出现的是自己预料里的那张脸。  
刚刚从睡梦中醒来的樱连勉强戴上冷静的面具都还做不到，她有些尴尬地问：“你怎么这么早就回来了？”  
斑将还有一半的香烟按灭在烟灰缸里，漫不经心地说：“你为什么觉得我会很晚回来？”  
“因为今天是——”樱脱口而出，随即又住口不再说了。  
斑抬起头看她：“你知道今天是我的生日？”  
樱不自在地扭过头，片刻后仍然答道：“嗯，昨天在你上的节目里看到的而已。”  
“哦——所以，”他站起来走到樱面前俯视着她，“今天就没有让我强制发情，还可以待到更晚才回来。”  
樱不说话。斑伸手捏住她的下巴强迫她把头转过来看着自己，慢慢俯身盯着她的眼睛说：“你以为我会感谢你吗？”  
有什么……正在脱离控制。樱不动声色地开始释放自己没有气味的信息素，同时轻声说：“我没有要你感谢我。”  
斑的身体慢慢压了下来，樱背靠沙发，已经退无可退，最后他一手撑在她的侧面，另一只手撑着沙发扶手，虚虚地坐在她的腿上，忽然相当严肃平静地开口说：“我不得不说，纲手派你来就是个败笔，你优柔寡断，心慈手软，又自以为是，让本来一片大好的机会慢慢消失。”  
樱不明白他为什么要在这个关头教育一般批评自己，但自尊心让她不舒服起来，伸出手抵在他的胸膛上，然而这只手被他握住，压制自己的力量也更强了一些。台灯的光并不非常明亮，这会儿斑的眼睛一只灼灼地看着自己，另一只沉浸在鼻梁的阴影中。他像诱导一样低声问：“告诉我，樱，为什么没有在第一天，或者过去的一个月的每一天永久标记我？”  
樱自暴自弃地低下头：“因为我优柔寡断，心慈手软，自以为是，不行吗。”反正她自我感动的善良即将在今晚结束，她也不想解释。  
被她的信息素吸引，斑的体温正在慢慢升高，同时他的信息素也被引出来。在闻到那信息素的味道的时候，樱忽然觉得有一种淡淡的违和感传来。这不是单纯的Omega求欢的信息素，其中散发着一种霸道深沉的味道，就像蛰伏中的狮子，让身为Alpha的自己感到警戒和威胁。  
樱不可思议地看着斑。  
只有Alpha会让Alpha感到威胁。  
但是斑的脸颊逐渐红了起来，他开始凑近樱舔舐她的皮肤，这明显是发情的状态。樱心中警铃大作，直觉告诉她自己要马上完成使命，否则会有很危险的事情发生。  
她甚至没有和斑回到房间去，翻了个身一起倒在宽大的沙发上就急急忙忙开始了已经变得不顺畅的调情。樱不清楚为什么斑能开始反抗转换剂的作用，她只知道这一次必须速战速决。  
当她挺进斑的体内时，难受得直皱眉，他不再完全像一个曲意承欢的Omega，虽然有一些润滑，更多的却是滞涩的抵抗。明明斑也应该不太舒服，他却好整以暇地看着樱，甚至伸手有一下没一下地揉捏她的胸肉。  
‘抗体能在短时间内让你摆脱控制，释放原来的Alpha激素，但时间并不长，最多只有一晚上。’这是一个小时之前桥本对自己的解释。‘在这期间，斑先生必须做到一件事。’  
为了让斑更意乱情迷，樱俯下身开始使用自己所知道的所有调情手段。现在这种下对上的服侍比连接的性器更让斑觉得愉悦。  
‘永久标记她。这个女人的Alpha激素水平前所未有的低，只要你在她体内成结，她就会开始产生与自身信息素不互斥的您的信息素，从此以后就不能对你的信息素产生影响了。’  
相对于Alpha与Omega天生的相互吸引，两个Alpha相撞时必然是互相抵抗，即使是樱这样的弱A，信息素也在斑的挑衅下无比蓬勃地旺盛起来，对抗面前的强大男人。他们享受的不是性爱的乐趣，而是厮杀的快感。  
随着斑体内的Alpha激素极速飙升，互斥的信息素让他们的交合变得困难，快感渐渐褪成疼痛。樱在这场游刃有余了一个月的情色场中终于渐渐落于弱势，她开始不规律地喘息，瞪着斑的碧色眼睛中有着不服输的执拗。这已经不是任务与否，而是基因中写下的强者之间必要以厮杀定输赢的密码。但无论如何，她的信息素已经一步一步被更强大的Alpha压制了下来。  
这也是规则，出生就注定。  
“你不行了？”斑脸上带着愉悦与嘲笑融为一体的清浅笑意，他按住樱的后腰，一翻身瞬间改变了两人的体位，她被压在下面，斑对她来说过于宽大的右手掌按住了她的咽喉。  
“那轮到我了。”  
他轻轻抬腰，让樱粉色的性器从自己体内退出，然后自己比她粗长许多的那一根对准了她并未完全退化的女穴。那里不是很湿润，斑随手拿过桌上的红酒，微微塞住穴口倒了进去。冰凉的冲击感让樱忍不住皱眉，她想后退却完全被阻住退路。当斑把酒瓶拿开时，那里开始汩汩流出液体，他放下酒瓶，再次将自己已经有一个月没有完全勃起过的硕大性器抵住她的下身。  
红酒并不黏腻，作为润滑只是聊胜于无而已。  
斑却毫不犹豫也不停顿地将自己深深埋进去，即使身下的女体已经开始因为疼痛和排斥而痉挛也不为所动。  
这时一直到头顶的快感并非是性交的多巴胺带来，而是这个女人终于被自己压制。宇智波斑的世界里，只有征服是所有快意的来源。  
他稍微抽出一点，又狠狠顶了进去，樱从喉咙深处发出痛呼，斑不甚在意地吻了吻她的嘴唇。不过动作的时候开始照顾那些这一个月以来自己发现的敏感点，她的肩膀，腰窝，还有一对着喘息就会微微战栗的耳朵。  
他好像在扯下自己身上的盔甲，樱恍惚中在他手段老道的调情下竟然感受到了许久不曾体会到的性快感。当她的下身开始慢慢流出更多液体的时候，斑的动作变得不仅狠而且迅速起来。  
樱被这冲击顶到沙发扶手那里，又被掐着腰拽回来。稍微有点退化的生殖腔在他反复的深入中被撞开了一点小口，恐惧感让樱用力想要后退。她能感觉到斑的下腹还没有碰到过自己的耻骨，也就是说他还有一截性器没有进入自己的体内。  
如果全部进来，一定会插入生殖腔的吧。  
压在她身上的斑察觉到了她的意图，他低笑一声忽然加大了信息素释放，樱的身体一下软到无法反抗，斑将她抱起来转了个身背对自己，在她的下腹垫了个抱枕让臀部翘起，然后对准她的穴口，一次性全部贯了进去。硕大的前段瞬间破开已经摇摇欲坠的生殖腔入口，耻骨与臀部相撞的刹那，樱猛地挺直腰背，眼珠翻白，口中发出哀鸣。  
“你以为你还逃的了吗？”斑压下来，抚摸着她昂起的脖颈，这里已经因为她过于紧绷而显得只有薄薄一层皮肤，好像只要有一把尖刀轻轻一划，就会血溅当场。斑就着闯入生殖腔的深度一下一下在樱断断续续的哭腔呻吟中顶弄。他本来不是什么sm爱好者，却发现自己在此刻对她的哭叫中感受到了更强的破坏欲。  
樱根本无法挣脱，她的信息素就像不存在了一样掀不起任何波澜，斑甚至不用刻意用手压制她她就动弹不了。  
这就是自己的命吗，就算不是Omega，也是最弱的Alpha。  
斑的性致很高，虽然互斥的激素让他也要花一番力气，但他还是翻来覆去将樱肏得彻底。最后他让樱扶住沙发扶手，一只腿颤颤巍巍地踩在铺了厚重地毯的地上，另一只腿被他勾在臂弯里，从侧面插入她展开的穴道。她已经浑身汗湿，混沌的大脑里面还迷迷糊糊地想着：事情怎么会到这种地步？  
斑终于到了最后阶段，他撞击樱的臀部的速度快到她连换气的机会都没有，只能将手指死死抓住皮质沙发扶手，指甲已经在上面划出裂痕。  
到了、到了——  
樱混沌的大脑一瞬间清醒，她努力扭过头哀求地看着斑：“求求你，不要标记我——”身不由己的痛苦，她已经不想再经历了，她宁愿被他杀死。  
她确定斑听见了自己破碎的话，因为他随后露出了恶劣的笑容，然后俯下身拽住自己的下巴让她与他接吻。  
樱瞪大眼睛，他的性器停滞在自己体内，开始膨大起来，前段的伞状拴死死卡住，然后热流开始冲击她不曾完全消退的感应腺体。  
他开始射精了。  
樱绝望地扭动，明知是无用功。斑将她的臀部按在自己胯下，承受成结情况下几倍于平常的精液量。等他结束的时候，她的小腹甚至微微鼓了起来。  
抽出性器以后，她无力地趴到在沙发上。斑把她捞起来坐在自己怀里。她其实是对他而言很娇小的人，软下来的时候能被他完全裹住。  
“我决定不杀你。”斑四平八稳的声音在樱的耳边响起，不过她目前还无法分辨别人说的话的意义。  
“你要用别的方式赎罪。”他低声说。  
从她踏进西塞罗酒店的那一天起，应该就知道自己是不可能离开的了，不过她以为将自己束缚在这里的将是死亡，而不是宇智波斑。

“哥哥，最终报告，你看完以后就可以发出去了。”泉奈对坐在办公桌后面的斑说，把一份材料递给他。然后他稍微观察了一下哥哥的神色，尽管心里已经有了底，还是确定般问：“哥哥，你确实……”  
斑扫了他一眼，低下头看最终报告：“如你所见，我已经拥有了永久抗体。”  
泉奈终于松了口气。随即他想到那个罪魁祸首，于是阴沉地问：“那那个女人，你打算怎么处理？”  
斑轻描淡写地回答：“我打算带在身边。”  
泉奈瞠目结舌，半晌无法理解地开口：“为什么？她难道本来不是要让哥哥万劫不复的吗？”  
斑将报告中的一段翻开推到义愤填膺的弟弟面前，咚咚敲了一下：“这个，难道她不就是证据吗？”  
泉奈读了一下那段，恍然大悟地点头。  
斑站起身走到落地窗旁边看着外面。其实他想到的不止那份报告。  
那个女人与自己欢爱时挣扎的表情，每一次劝自己放弃时仿佛比他还痛苦的模样，还有最后一天，她在黑暗的室内醒来，呆呆地坐在沙发上孤独无依的瘦削背影……他想自己可能是被O化的经历影响了。  
仅此而已。

*  
大选前三天，网络上开始流行一条重磅新闻。据悉，千手纲手曾在任大学教授期间开展违背伦理的秘密实验，而且直接用人体为实验品，最后不知道出于什么原因秘密关闭。  
这新闻的留白太多，人们开始脑补惨无人道的人体实验，秘密处死的实验品和违背人伦的成果。有的人甚至开始声称纲手弃医从政是因为无法负担糟糕后果的原因。  
虽然没有真凭实据，但这给即将大选的千手候选人营造了极大的负面影响，总而言之，这一次大选是一定无望了。

静音走进纲手的办公室时那个女人正在吃苹果，她看上去很轻松，一点没有受外界滔天舆论的影响的模样。  
“看来是失败了啊，那边。”静音说。  
纲手点头：“看来是的。”  
她过于冷静从容的样子让静音摸不着头脑，试探着问：“纲手大人，您是本来就没打算她成功的吗？”  
“也不能这么说。”纲手咬了一口苹果，“成功是最好，不过我从来没想过斑会坐以待毙，而且毕竟樱只是个半成品。”  
静音沉默了很长时间。当年的那场AO转换实验她也有参与其中，知道春野樱所经受的一切和承担的风险。记忆回溯到某一个时间点，她忽然想到了什么，惊讶地低声说道：“纲手大人，您那个时候说，樱的alpha激素水平太低，如果没有高层级alpha激素的诱导可能会导致早夭，那您让她去宇智波斑那边，难道是——”  
纲手斜了她一眼：“我是政治家，又不是慈善家。你想太多了。”  
静音不说话了。  
纲手吃完了苹果，把核扔进垃圾桶。她抽出一张纸巾擦拭手指上沾的汁水，漫不经心地说：“凭借对方绯闻上位，宇智波也不会太一帆风顺，而且樱在那边，终究也是我们隐藏的棋。在台上的总会被指指点点，身为在野的我们应该好好利用这时机才对。”  
听了她说的话，静音所有所思地点点头。  
纲手笑了一声，双腿交叠舒服地靠进宽大的扶手椅中，脸上露出些微的愉悦：“等着吧，宇智波斑，我们还有下一个十年。”

［END］


End file.
